


Wedding

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Anathema and Newton get married.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Morning Struggle

“How are we going to do this?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Not quite sure what you mean,” Crowley murmured back. “Weddings aren’t that hard, I’ve attended lots over the years.” 

“Yes, but I’ve never had children with me in order to do so,” Aziraphale said. “Especially not children as young as ours are.” 

“Oh hush, we’ll be fine. ‘Sides, they know us. They know our children. They wouldn’t have invited us along if they didn’t want us there.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Aziraphale said. They heard a crash from the other room. 

“It is too damn early for this bullshit,” Crowley groaned. Aziraphale looked over to the clock. 

“Actually, dear, it is seven already. Eden apparently slept in,” Aziraphale said matter-of-factly, though he had to agree with Crowley. It  _ was  _ quite early to have to deal with whatever Eden was up to. 

The two of them got up and left the room to investigate the crash. The toy box that was in the living room was turned over and toys were scattered all over the floor. Both Arthur and Agnes were in there as well. Crowley took a deep breath.  _ So the bullshit begins. _

Upon seeing their parents, Arthur and Agnes screeched and crawled over to them. Aziraphale and Crowley each picked up one of the babies. They started at the mess in the room. 

“Eden, dearest,” Aziraphale said. 

“Yes, Mama?” Eden said, not knowing that there was an issue in his choice activities for the day. 

“What’s all this about?” Eden looked up and shrugged. “Why are the twins up? You  _ know  _ you aren’t supposed to get them up.” Eden looked at the twins as if just noticing them. 

“I didn’t, they-” Crowley put his hand up. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Crowley said. “They’re not quite old enough to have gotten themselves up. How about you and Mama get this mess cleaned up while I go and get breakfast fixed for us?” Crowley asked. Eden looked around at the mess he’d made. 

“But-”

“I do not want to hear it,” Crowley said again. Eden sighed and put the toy box back where it belonged. Satisfied, Crowley took Agnes into the kitchen and placed her in her high chair so he could focus on cooking. 

Once the mess was taken care of and they’d had their fill on breakfast, Aziraphale sent Eden to his room to change into the clothes he’d set out for the wedding. He and Crowley headed to the nursery to get the babies dressed in the cute outfits they’d bought for the twins specifically for the wedding. When they came back out from having gotten the babies dressed, Eden was sat on the floor playing. Though he was wearing a blue Nike shirt and his firetruck pajama bottoms. 

“Eden, I asked you to get dressed,” Aziraphale said calmly. Eden looked at his outfit. 

“I did! I’m wearing clothes!” Aziraphale shook his head and went to Eden’s room. He came back holding the clothes that he’d set out for Eden to wear. 

“I wanted you to put this on, can you do that for me?” Eden shook his head. 

“I don’t want to,” Eden said calmly. “It kills the mood I’m going for here.” Aziraphale glared at Crowley as Crowley stifled his laughter. 

“Don’t you want to be dressed up for Anathema and Newton’s wedding?” Aziraphale asked. Eden shook his head. 

“Today is a pajama day,” Eden said. “It’s ok. Aunt Ath and Uncle Newt won’t care.” Aziraphale looked back at Crowley to try and get some support. He was  _ not  _ in the mood to deal with Eden’s disobedience on his own. There was still so much left to do before they left in . . . Aziraphale checked the time on his phone. One hour. 

“Look, Arthur and Agnes put their good clothes on just fine,” Crowley said. 

“That’s ok. I don’t need to though.” 

“Eden,  _ please  _ just do this for me, alright?” Aziraphale said. “If you do this, I’ll let you wear your pajamas to brunch tomorrow.” Eden stared at the outfit that Aziraphale was holding up. He had  _ no  _ interest in putting it on. But wearing his pajamas out to brunch (whatever that meant) sounded appealing. He grabbed the outfit and disappeared into his room. “Thank you,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. 

“You go get ready,” Crowley said. “I’ll hold down the fort while you do that.” Aziraphale nodded and headed into their bedroom. He pulled out his own tux that he’d only gotten because Crowley had insisted that no one was going to be wearing a  _ brown _ suit to the wedding. Aziraphale knew that Crowley was probably right. He didn’t want to stick out more than he had to. 

He had no idea what to expect of their families. The two of them had never really even spoken of their family outside of each other. He imagined that the families would be quite similar to the two of them, that’s how families tended to work. However, they could also be quite different. He thought of Eden making a fuss about putting decent clothes on and shook his head. He had no idea where the child had gotten  _ that _ . 

Once Aziraphale was dressed and had gotten his hair sorted, he headed back out to the living room to give Crowley his chance to get ready to go. He looked over to Eden and sighed. 

“You’ve got your vest on backwards,” Aziraphale said. He tried to get it off of him. When he couldn’t he turned Eden around and saw that he’d somehow buttoned it closed. Aziraphale shook his head. Surely Crowley didn’t help with this, but Eden had a hard enough time with buttons when they were on the front of his body. Aziraphale unbuttoned it and Eden ran off. 

“Yay! Yay! I don’t have to wear it!” Eden said excitedly. 

“No, that is not-” Eden ran to his room and slammed the door. Aziraphale rubbed his hands on his face before looking at the twins. “Your brother is being quite a lot of trouble today, isn’t he? Good thing the two of you are behaving yourselves today.” Arthur and Agnes ignored him. Aziraphale looked at the clock. Ten minutes before they had to leave. He took one last glance at the babies before heading to Eden’s room. He knocked before walking in. 

“I’m not putting that on,” Eden said. “No, Mama, no.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“Alright, you win,” Aziraphale said, trying a new tactic on Eden. “No vest.” Eden smiled.

“Really?” 

“Really,” Aziraphale said. He put the vest back on its hanger and put it back in the closet. “Let’s put your tie on, shall we?” Eden nodded and handed Aziraphale the tie they’d gotten. Aziraphale helped him put it on and smiled. “There we go,” Aziraphale said. “Now, you’re missing something.” He put his finger to his lips. “I’m not sure what though. But you’re missing something to being  _ perfect. _ ” Aziraphale pretended to think for a moment. “Ah, yes. The vest.” He shrugged. “But you don’t want to wear it, so I guess you won’t be perfect today,” he said. 

“Oh well,” Eden replied. Aziraphale sighed and decided that he had lost this battle. He was trying to push a car up a hill to try and get Eden in the vest. He supposed it wasn’t  _ that  _ important anyway. 

“Alright, how about we go and get your shoes on then.” 

“No shoes,” Eden said. 

“You already got your way with the vest, you have to wear your shoes.” 

“So if I wear the vest, I don’t have to wear shoes?” Eden asked. 

“No, that is not how that works,” Aziraphale said. Eden crossed his arms. 

“That’s not fair.” 

“Life isn’t fair,” Crowley said as he popped into the room. “Now hurry up or we’re going to be late. Do you know how upset they would be if we’re  _ late?”  _ Eden stood up.

“I don’t want to wear shoes,” Eden said firmly. 

“What does your mother think of that idea?” Crowley said, knowing very well where Aziraphale stood on the issue. 

“That I have to wear them.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Then my hands are tied. Do what your mother says.” 

“But-” Crowley shook his head. Eden sighed and walked out to the entryway to slip on his shoes. Crowley already had the twins in their seats and the diaper bag packed.  _ The diaper bag _ , Aziraphale thought in dismay. He knew he was going to forget something. Of course he’d forgotten  _ that.  _ Crowley kissed Azirpahale’s cheek upon sensing the angel’s disappointment. 

“We’re doing alright,” Crowley whispered. “It’s ok.” Aziraphale nodded though he didn’t quite feel it. He’d lost an argument with his five-year-old  _ and _ he hadn’t even remembered to take care of something that was  _ crucial  _ for taking babies anywhere. Thankfully his husband was amazing. “Are you ready?” Aziraphale nodded and grabbed the car seat that was closest to him. He checked the time. Somehow, they were leaving right on time. 


	2. Ceremony and Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative chapter title I know. I really don't know what you expect from me. I'm shit at titles and if you haven't figured that out by now . . . just look at the title of this fic. I have been writing for somewhere around 14 years and titles will forever be the death of me. I don't know what to tell you. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bit of family fluff. Because this belongs in this series and is not a stand-alone thing, I've kept the focus on Aziraphale and Crowley's perception of the night, but if you would like me to write it from Anathema and/or Newton's perspective, let me know and I'll see what I can do. But I'm not gonna make any promises there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new installment!

By the time they arrived, it seemed that everyone else had already taken their place, but that had been Azirpahale’s intention. He knew that the longer they sat there, the bigger the chance that Eden would start acting out or the twins would start crying. He wanted to keep the distractions that he had brought along with him to a minimum. It was, after all, Newton and Anathema’s day. They quickly found their place and sat down. 

It was unlike any wedding Aziraphale had ever seen before. He never imagined that humans could have a non-religious wedding. At least, he’d never experienced one. The wedding set up was outside on a golf course. Aziraphale thought it was a strange place for a wedding. Especially since neither Anathema or Newton had anything to do with golfing. The decorations were also unique. Aziraphale was certain he’d never attended a wedding with so much focus on black. He wasn’t surprised though. Anathema was, after all, a witch.

  
“When is this supposed to start?” Eden groaned. Aziraphale checked the time on his watch. 

“Any moment now, dear,” Aziraphale said. “Just be patient.” Eden sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. A song that Aziraphale didn’t recognize started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began down the aisle. There weren’t many of them, though Aziraphale hadn’t really expected anything too much. It was a small ceremony. Not to mention that Anathema is American, therefore a lot of her friends and family would also be American. That would make it hard for them to make it to England just for a wedding. When the bridal march started, Aziraphale looked at Crowley. It seemed odd that Newton wasn’t up front with the rest. Crowley looked just as confused. They stood up anyway. That is what the humans in this sort of wedding did for the entrance of a bride. 

A little blue car pulled up that Aziraphale immediately recognized as Newton’s. Newton got out and rushed to the other side to open the door for Anathema. Aziraphale smiled. He knew that humans could be superstitious about these sorts of things, but this sort of entrance seemed to suit the two of them. Newton smiled over at his bride once before turning his focus to the front of the crowd. His eyes scanned everyone there and smiled even wider once he caught sight of Aziraphale and Crowley. 

The ceremony itself was much like every other wedding both Crowley and Aziraphale had ever attended. Confessions of love, funny little anecdotes from their relationship, including the crazy story of how they met (leaving out, of course, the part about Armageddon). When the two of them said their vows, Aziraphale couldn’t help but cry. He could feel the love that they had for each other more than the other person was probably even aware. It was absolutely beautiful. 

There were a few times that Eden tried to start a conversation in the ceremony, but Aziraphale shushed him. It was not an appropriate time to be talking. There would be plenty of time for that at the reception. Only once through the entire thing did either of the twins cry, which surprised Aziraphale, but he was grateful for it. 

Once the ceremony ended, the attendees of the wedding rushed to throw birdseed to celebrate the bride and groom. This was the oddest thing to Aziraphale. Every single wedding had some sort of send-off like this, though he could never say why. It wasn’t like it was the last time that they were going to be seeing the bride and groom throughout the night. They would be back for the reception. And chances were high that they also had some sort of send-off for them leaving that celebration as well. 

Once Dick Turpin was out of sight, the attendees headed to the tent across the yard. Aziraphale could only assume that this was where the reception was taking place. Calm music was already playing when they got there. 

“Oh isn’t this just lovely,” Aziraphale said. 

“It’s boring,” Eden said. “Where are the games?” Without saying anything, Crowley handed Eden his phone. He was getting slightly annoyed at Eden’s boredom and didn’t want to hear it anymore. Eden smiled and sat down, instantly opening his favorite app. Crowley put the diaper bag down with a sigh. 

“Children, am I right?” A strange woman said as she walked over. She smiled as she sat down at their table. “I’m Emily, by the way. Newton’s sister.” A man carrying a diaper bag and a baby walked over and sat down beside her. A child hopped into Emily’s lap. 

“I’m Ezra and this is my husband Anthony,” Aziraphale said. “We’re friends of Anathema and Newton’s.” 

“Who are these precious angels?” Emily cooed at Arthur and Agnes. A woman walked by and began chatting with Emily’s husband and gave Eden a nasty look. Aziraphale decided to ignore the woman. 

“These are Arthur and Agnes, and that is our son Eden.” 

“Such lovely names,” Emily said. The child in her lap slid off and headed to the other side of the table to investigate what Eden was doing. Emily bit her lip as she struggled to find something to say. 

About an hour later, they welcomed Anathema and Newton to the reception and the party really got started. The music changed to be more upbeat so people could actually dance. Eden handed Crowley back his phone at that point and disappeared to the dance floor. Aziraphale and Crowley were more than happy to let him go. He was a kid. He deserved his chance to have fun that night. Especially a bit of fun without his parents breathing down his neck. It was a small enough party that they didn’t worry about anything happening. 

“I’m so glad you guys could make it!” Newton said walking over to Aziraphale and Crowley. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to hug them both. 

“Of course!” Aziraphale replied. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world. We are  _ so  _ happy for the two of you.” 

“I just can’t believe that just happened,” Newton said. “I’m actually a married man now.” 

“The magic wears off pretty quickly,” Crowley said with a smile. Aziraphale glared at him. Crowley wrapped his free arm around Aziraphale. “Oh, angel, calm down, you know I’m just kidding. I wouldn’t change this for the world.” He smiled over to the angel and kissed his temple. “You and the kids are the best things that have ever happened.” 

“How do you do it?” Newton asked sincerely. 

“Do what?” Aziraphale asked. 

“You know . . . keep it all alive.” He looked over to his sister Emily before looking back at them. “You two have been together for a  _ long  _ time. How do you do it?” 

“The secret to it all?” Crowley asked. He smiled wickedly and leaned in to whisper into Newton’s ear. “We’re supernatural and magical. That’s how.” 

“That is not it and you know it,” Aziraphale said. “It is perfectly reasonable to expect that a human couple could have our same success.” Aziraphale shifted Agnes to his other hip so he could grab Crowley’s hand. “The real secret? Love is a  _ choice, _ my dear boy.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Newton said skeptically. “I didn’t choose to have feelings for Anathema. It just kinda . . . happened.” 

“Correct,” Aziraphale admitted. “I didn’t  _ choose  _ Crowley either. Not at first.” He smiled. “But once your heart makes its choice, it is up to you whether or not to keep it going. Keep talking about everything. Keep making time for each other. Keep spending forever together.” Aziraphale shrugged. “There’s a lot more choice to it than you might think.” He shrugged. “But perhaps that is just me.” Newton thought for a moment. 

“No, no that makes sense,” he admitted. “I didn’t choose to fall in love to begin with, that is true. But we did have the option to ignore it, but we didn’t. We had the option to just not get married but we didn’t. We had the option to not choose forever, but we’re picking forever.” Newton looked to the sky for a moment. “Huh. Thank you.” 

“Any time you need anything, we’re right here.” Newton nodded but decided it was time to make rounds to another table. He had a number of guests to attend to and couldn’t just spend all night with Aziraphale and Crowley, no matter how much he wanted to. 

A few hours later, Eden had fallen asleep in Aziraphale’s lap. Crowley had both of the twins. They, too, were on the edge of sleep. Emily had left an hour or so before to put her own children to bed. Aziraphale was mindlessly running his fingers through Eden’s hair. Aziraphale sighed. 

“I think it might be time to head off,” Aziraphale said. He smiled at Eden. “They’ve had a long day. Crowley looked down at the twins. He was afraid to move because he didn’t want to wake them. Aziraphale also didn’t want to wake Eden, but he knew that in order to get everyone to the car, Eden was going to have to walk himself there. Crowley wasn’t going to be able to get up at all with both of the twins. Aziraphale shook Eden lightly. “Hello,” Aziraphale whispered. “Are you ready to go?” Eden shifted but didn’t open his eyes. “I know, baby. You’re so tired. But can you wake up? You can go to sleep again once we’re in the car.” Eden lazily opened his eyes before closing them again. “I know, I know.” Aziraphale shifted hoping to wake Eden up a little bit more. Eden put his feet on the floor and stared sleepily at his mother. 

“Sleepy,” Eden murmured. 

“I know. Can you walk to the car for me though?” Eden closed his eyes and nodded. Aziraphale was almost afraid that he’d fall asleep right there. Aziraphale stood up and grabbed the diaper bag before easing Arthur out of Crowley’s arms. Arthur let out a wail of protest. “Mamma is so mean, isn’t he?” Aziraphale murmured to the baby. He bounced Arthur as Crowley stood up. He reached for Eden’s hand. 

The five of them trudged their way back to the car. Arthur had fallen asleep again by the time they reached the car. Aziraphale and Crowley carefully put the twins into their seats. Aziraphale helped Eden into his. 

By the time they got home, Eden had fallen asleep again. They decided it best to just carry him into the house. They got the twins first and took them to their rooms before taking Eden and tucking him into his own bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
